User talk:Solar Dragon
If you need to contact an admin, please leave your messages on Enodoc's or JonTheMon's talk pages. ---- Template Links Due to the new colouring of the templates, I find it hard to see the text when linked through the title. That is why I've been putting the links at the bottom of the templates, just to let you know. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:30, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :It is just that it doesn't look too good and stretched out if that it the case. How about changing the link colours? ☆The Solar 13:35, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, if you can do that. I've listed all the commonly used colours on my User Space if you want to choose from them. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:38, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I am currently looking at Wikia Help to find out how to do it. If that fails, Community Central forums. ☆The Solar 13:39, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::I guess you'd need to be careful though, as it would probably change them all. We would need a colour (or two, if we change the blue 'unused link' and the purple 'followed link') that worked on light and dark backgrounds. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:43, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::I have changed them before, you get all four different options (Unclicked, Clicked, Red links and another one). I just can't remember how to do it. ☆The Solar 13:45, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Found the code :) ☆The Solar 13:49, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I just had an idea, since it was just the links in the footer templates that weren't clear, and it actually did what I wanted it to! If you want, we could now return the others to what they were before, by putting /* */ around them. What do you think? --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:01, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :So that just affects the templates then? We should still keep the new link colours as they are different to the default colours and therefore would seem better I feel. Great work in getting that code then. What would we do without you. :) ☆The Solar 12:03, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, fair enough. I just made up what I put in there though, based on the fact that the templates use .toccolours and that it was a, a:visited that we were trying to change. Hooray for guessing! --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:08, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::yeah well, I wouldn't think of that and just go straight to Community Central forums and ask there :). Oh, and Fable Answers has a spotlight now by the way. You seen it yet? ☆The Solar 12:10, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm not even really sure what a spotlight is or where it goes... but I know you asked for one for us for October. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:16, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Spotlights are the rectangular boxes that appear on every non-answers wiki. They are found at the bottom of every page. I think we would be lucky to get it for October as someone else asked for one at a specific date but they couldn't do that. ☆The Solar 12:18, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Other Wikis for Fable III I was just scouring the Wikia and I came across http://fableiii.wikia.com and http://fable3.wikia.com . I've had a quick look and neither have got off the ground yet, so we still have a chance to stop that from happening. (< I sound really mean there don't I?) What did you do before to convice that guy to close down http://fable2fable2fable2.wikia.com (or whatever it was called)? --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:35, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :I just reasoned with him that there was no point in it. We could get the domain names redirected to here if we contact Wikia if there is no activity at all. ☆The Solar 12:37, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I have asked the first to be redirected here. The second, I have asked the only active(ish) user to come here as I intend to get that one redirected as well. ☆The Solar 12:41, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::OK then. Nice one. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:46, July 14, 2010 (UTC) There are quite a few Fable wikis actually, see here. All the wikis with en next to them are English wikis. ☆The Solar 12:51, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :OMG. You have just ruined my day. (jk lol) Did you know that the first en one on there http://fable3info.wikia.com was made by that same guy whose talk page you left a message on on that other one above? --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:11, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Idea Try and get that same picture of your new Fable logo but dont add the background :That would be pretty hard. I didn't make the logo and I don't think there is any need for change. ☆The Solar ☆ 08:10, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Fable Wiki still looks really good and I'd be happy to re-spotlight it. However I cannot promise when the spotlight will appear; in all probability it would be sometime in the next month. If you are interested in a late October spotlight I suggest you ask in late September or early October. Incidentally -- the new background is beautiful. However I find the dark box of the logo jarring against it; have you tried making the orange fade to transparent, or just using the central graphic on a transparent background with no glow? I think it would look more integrated without that stark "box" effect. I know nothing of the game or what you are trying to evoke with the logo; just my thoughts when I clicked through today. -- Wendy (talk) 02:22, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Hi. Fable Wiki looks great and I've added it to the upcoming spotlight list. I can't do much about the hub page I'm afraid bue#Enodoc.27s_User_and_User_Talk_t. -- Wendy (talk) 01:45, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Features At the moment, I just update the Featured Quote/Article/Media/Image on the main page every other month with something random that I think looks appropriate. Do you think maybe that they should have more community input? For example, nominations for the article and image that can then be voted on by the community later? --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:33, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :most wikis do that. see Wikisimpsons nominations, links in sitenotice, for an example. But, yeah, we should get user input in. ☆The Solar ☆ 21:38, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Do you mind if I "borrow" some of the stuff from this page? I'll also look through the 'pedia criteria as well, and set up a page for it soon. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:51, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, sure. Take what you want from it, improve it etc. That is what I did anyway... ☆The Solar ☆ 22:01, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Top Users Hey Solar, just wanted to ask how do you get in the Top Users? Joshschi887766 09:15, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Top Users is who made the most edits to the wiki. Check the bottom user, look at his edit count, and try to rival that by making good, constructive edits. ☆The Solar ☆ 13:20, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Just a heads up Hi Solar Dragon. Since you are one of the active admins here, I wanted to bring to your attention the forum post I just made about the upcoming giveaway that will require achievements being activated. JoePlay (talk) 20:41, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :I don't have all the details yet, but I do know that, while Lionhead is indeed a British developer, Microsoft Studios (specifically their marketing agency) is the one sponsoring the event. JoePlay (talk) 21:07, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Needs to be deleted There is an article, The god i have seen, and needs to be deleated. It was probably supposed to be a blog, but the maker probably made it an article. Just a heads up. Killa! 21:09, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Sorted, moved to the forum and deleted the article page. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:57, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Holiday I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be away over the weekend (Saturday to Tuesday) without internet, so if you could hold the fort until then, that would be good. Thanks, Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:23, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Image I found the image I was talking about on IRC (the guy with the beard). http://bulk2.destructoid.com/ul/181918-header.jpg Anyidea who it is? I originally thought it would of been Logan. Maybe the previous King? ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 16:31, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :It's Sabine, the King of Mist Peak. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:15, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Cheers Enodoc :) ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 18:25, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Nostro Regarding some trivia on the page stating that he's an "evil" character. He found the Hero's Guild and brought peace to Albion, even though he was corrupted by Magdalena in the end he did realise what he had become and was depressed about it. I believe this should be deleted, and wanted to know what you thought? :Firstly, this should be asked on the talk page here. I don't know a lot about TLC so please ask there. ☆The Solar ☆ 15:10, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Who are you? Who are you? :Solar Dragon. An admin here. ☆The Solar ☆ 16:44, October 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Remove my admin rights Done. Sorry for all the trouble Wikia put you through. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 17:56, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :We have User:Enodoc. Any suggestions? --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 18:02, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I removed the bot's sysop rights. I'll ask Wikia to remove its bot rights. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 18:04, October 19, 2010 (UTC) HEy !!!!!! :) Just bien frendly to a fellow fable fan!!!!!! Hi, hope you are doing well. Help? I know your not really into being here and such but I need help either merging or deleting a page. A page for this already exists here. thanks Alpha Lycos 08:35, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :Redirected it. ☆The Solar ☆ 09:01, November 1, 2010 (UTC) WELCOME BACK 8) its nice to have you back DeirdreKent101 19:43, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :Did you get your admin rights back yet? You have my support if you need it. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:38, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I've asked Michael but haven't had a reply yet. ☆The Solar ☆ 22:40, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I've restored his sysop privileges. Sorry for the late reply; I was busy with the US elections. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 12:18, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi hi Greetings from new users You are aware that as one of the last admins to edit, your name gets added to the welcome message new users get? They're probably politely responding, even though it's an automated message. --JonTheMon 16:49, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :I know that. I also know that there is achievements here and this has only been happening since these have been enabled. ☆The Solar ☆ 17:23, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::There has also been a large influx of new users, so I'd assume good faith if it's just a single note to the "admin" who put the message on the talk page. --JonTheMon 18:12, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, I am going to put a note on the talk page message until we remove achievements then. ☆The Solar ☆ 18:13, November 4, 2010 (UTC) contest hey could you please read my comment for the game contest i put alot of time into it and i think you will love it :I could have a look. ☆The Solar ☆ 06:11, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Blog posts I don't really get why you deleted all those. They can't win, and they can't get achievements, so what harm to the wiki do they do? --JonTheMon 15:48, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :They fill up and would mean more time going through for Wikia staff. Wikia staff have more important things to do that go through hundreds of anon comments and vandalism, such as make the new crap skin better, and they were bugging me. I am fed up of all these idiot IPs adding comments because they can't read the rules for some stupid reason. ☆The Solar ☆ 15:50, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::See, i don't see wikia improving their skin, even with extra time. So, it just seems like effort that's wasted. Just my pov. --JonTheMon 15:59, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :::well, I was bored and felt like doing it. :D ☆The Solar ☆ 16:03, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::So... why are you deleting other's blog posts? It seems kinda like a user page, so it should be pretty free reign. --JonTheMon 19:11, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::I have always gone about deleting these spam blogs on other wikis. Blogs are only supposed to be used for messaging the community or discussions. Not for stupid meaningless 4 word sentences. ☆The Solar ☆ 19:13, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Question Dear Solar Dragon, i have a problem and i hope you can help me. I'm a bit new here. I'm trying to make a template called: Template:Infobox property. My only problem is that the template won't show up on the page itself. Do you know what i did wrong? I'm used to working on Wikipedia, but this is a lot different. I couldn't find anyone else to ask, everyone i found here are all newbies like me ^^. Thanks in forward, Kennyannydenny 17:11, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :Seems fine to me. ☆The Solar ☆ 17:29, November 5, 2010 (UTC) There is now Template:Infobox property on the page instead of the template itself. Do you know how i can change this, so that the page will be as Template:Infobox location? Kennyannydenny 17:42, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I don't understand what you want... ☆The Solar ☆ 18:44, November 5, 2010 (UTC) No problem. I already solved my problem. But thanks for your help anyway. Kennyannydenny 19:26, November 5, 2010 (UTC) comment have your read it yet (alabar) :Yes. I liked it. ☆The Solar ☆ 06:43, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Saul and Samual are to dif people did you even listen to mrs tibbins talk she says saul not sam, sam is the guy who rusn the libery pay attention to what she says unless their difrent peopel for each game my game has saul DeirdreKent101 18:38, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :Whoa, all right. I made a mistake then. It is just that there only ever seems to be one person in the library. That is where I got confused. ☆The Solar ☆ 19:12, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :its not your faulkt im in a bad mood its that time of month >.< DeirdreKent101 19:27, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :Saul is the one on the left sam on right later saul movesto the room with the hidden door that leads to the secerate part of the acadamy smaual is the on thats stays in the palce where you drop off the book in the quest the pen is mightyer.DeirdreKent101 18:17, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Grr... This is confusing. Up until yesterday, I only thought there was one person in the academy!!! ☆The Solar ☆ 18:19, November 7, 2010 (UTC) contest entrie you think its free fable worthy :Umm... what? ☆The Solar ☆ 08:38, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Categories We need to decide on a standardisation for categories: (using a location as an example) #Do articles get put in all of Category:(Game) Locations, Category:Locations and Category:(Game); #Do articles just get put in Category:(Game) Locations, since that category is already a subcategory of Category:Locations and Category:(Game) (my personal preference, since it means parent categories only contain the sub-categories (which themselves contain the articles anyway), and any transcendent articles (like Albion)); #Do articles get put in Category:(Game) Locations and Category:Locations, and not Category:(Game); #Or something else? Your thoughts would be appreciated. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:37, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :My preference is number 3, locations and game locations. That way, there is a list of all of those locations as well as the subcategories. It is the way I have always done it. ☆The Solar ☆ 16:51, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I prefer 2. It makes pages be in less redundant cats (You're in Fable III locations, then when you go up to Locations, the same places are there). --JonTheMon 18:41, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ←''' continued at User talk:Enodoc#Categories Might wanna change this You might wanna change this here from former to active. '''Defenestration Let's Talk 20:04, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Done. Thanks for reminding me. ☆The Solar ☆ 20:47, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Allot of articals need more pictures i was hoping we could find more pictures for aticals of npc but im not sure how to obtain them i was hoping you could tell me pleaseDeirdreKent101 17:43, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :Well, the best way I could think of is a very high quality digital camera for Fable II or screenshots of the game for The Lost Chapters and Fable III (when it comes out on PC). I know of at least one PC gamer here so he may be able to get pictures. We will have to wait a month or so though. ☆The Solar ☆ 18:55, November 8, 2010 (UTC) This is slightly trivial but... I usually hang around the Fallout wiki, but i started playing Fable III recently and im having trouble understanding when certain parts of DLC show up. Seeing that you're one of the few constant contributors that have Fable III, i was wondering if you know when certain items such as the The Channeler are presented to the player. After already being let down by the villager maker, I'm starting to wonder if I was ripped off with other DLC content as well. I've received parts of DLC such as wolfsbane and Hunters lodge, but no sword. Any help would be appreciated. --FLaSHBaCK HaSH 05:44, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry SD I'll answer this for you. To get the Channeler you need to have preordered from one of the gameshops and then after using the code you need to beat Saker to get the items which show up as gifts in the sanctuary. The Villager Maker puts the villager in if you have Live and will appear in the village you put them in with a quest which makes them easier to find. Make sure you have redeemed the code first and check your gifts. Any other help feel free to ask on my talk page as well. I'm usually online. Alpha Lycos 05:53, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for answering that for me. ☆The Solar ☆ 06:17, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. I'm here to help. Oh yea you got your Xbl up and running? Alpha Lycos 06:18, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Not Gold yet. Too bust with school work at the moment. Maybe friday. I have a half day then. ☆The Solar ☆ 06:19, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Coolies. I'll be able to help up until the 19th. I posted 9 of the legendary weapons I'm missing in the forums so if you need any of the ones not posted I can get you them for free Alpha Lycos 06:21, November 9, 2010 (UTC) my comment do u think its good enough for the contest :I really don't know. I am not judging the contest. I couldn't say. ☆The Solar ☆ 06:15, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Great work writing about Fable 3 :) Its really impressive stuff. I'm just a newbie to Wikia so Im trying to do my best to become write good stuff. Best of luck! Byron Injeeli. :Thanks. ☆The Solar ☆ 17:23, November 10, 2010 (UTC) hi there thanks for the welcome u can just call me VANDAL KILLER, OK mr dragon? sweet we should be super best friendss. VANDAL KILLER 03:08, November 11, 2010 (UTC) deleted article Hi, I am new here and was trying to get more added to my profile, then it said you deleted my article for vandalisim. I was just hoping you could tell me why. it was suppose to be a blog but i had messed up and just left it there. i was just wondering what i did wrong to make it vandalisim. if you could help that would be nice ,, thanksRerouge18 08:16, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :It was in the wrong namespace. The mainspace should be for articles about the games and book, etc. All others are counted as vandalism. That should have been a blog. To make a blog, go to your user page and follow the links from there. ☆The Solar ☆ 18:44, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Articles w/o pictures I've added the "put an image here!" box into the character infobox. If you want to make it go away, add |noimage=true to the infoboxes of the pages you don't want it showing up. --JonTheMon 15:26, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :Cool, that will be great. ☆The Solar ☆ 18:42, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Solar Dragon I need your help. I want to edit the inbox picture for the hero of brightwall but i do not know the code or procedure for it. Can you give me some help?-Neco1 Thanks This page here has been a great help, thank you ALL,.. so if i can give a little and that helps you guys then i am more than happy to add as much as i can,... and this time i am logged in,.... (forgot to login on some edits, damn, no points for thoes) i wish wikimedia was looking at good as this,... :Achievements have been removed now anyway so you no longer get points. Also, I do not wish for WikiMedia to look like this at all. I hate the new skin. That is why I use monobook. ☆The Solar ☆ 22:00, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Picture Edit Hey Solar Dragon I need some help. I would like to edit the inbox picture for the hero of brightwall but i don't know the code or the right procedure for that. Would you please offer some assistance? This is (probably) goodbye OK, I have just notified users that Wikisimpsons has moved to ShoutWiki via replacing content of pages. Therefore, I think that this may be it for me. I will end up blocked. Goodbye if I do get blocked. ☆The Solar ☆ 16:06, November 20, 2010 (UTC) We will miss youDeirdreKent101 01:06, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to see you leave. Hopefully we will see you again. 01:18, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Its been good working with you dude. Drop me a line if you do create the shoutwiki fable pages. --Alpha Lycos 01:23, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I haven't known you very well or worked with you much at all but I hope that you don't have to leave. Doomanvil 09:20, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :Well, here I am saying my final goodbye for a year at least. A year global block on Wikia. I have one last thing to say, FUCK YOU WIKIA! FUCK YOU SANNSE! FUCK YOU SARAH! FUCK ALL WIKIA STAFF!!! 18:48, November 25, 2010 (UTC) fable 3 2 player sorry to bother you but my nephew want this game foe christamas and he has a brother so i wanna know if it has ofline multiplayer just incase you dont know what im talking about i mean where they could sit on the couch and play together User Report User: 69.230.62.185 did not appreciate me redirecting him to the Fable III#New Features page for his edits, since technically Skill, Strength and Will (as they existed in previous games) no longer exist. He subsequently insulted me on my talk page rather than spending the time adding his edits to a relevant location. Mictlantecuhtli 09:55, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :Has since signed up under the name User:Archonic. Mictlantecuhtli 10:27, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I doubt you will get a response from SD as I believe he left. And if you have a problem with another member over something there are two things to try before reporting them. One is, if its an argument about page info, to take it to the talk page and get the opinions of all members for unbiased things. The other is to go to the user's talk page and talk it out getting to know why they think it needs to be on the page or not on the page. This stops edit wars such as whats currently going on at the Strength page. --Alpha Lycos 10:32, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Well no new edits for awhile, I think they finally noticed I had moved the information as an attempt to compromise rather than deleting it outright. If SD is gone, who are the current admins? Mictlantecuhtli 10:51, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Best to talk to either Enodoc or Jonthemon as those are the only ones I know who can do major admin type stuff. --Alpha Lycos 10:53, December 24, 2010 (UTC) 5 Stars Hey. This may seem like a nooby question, but I was wondering how I raise the stars of weapons in Fable 3, namely Slimquick. I have gotten the upgrades/augments, but the stars are at 0. Can you help me?--With care and happiness, ''' Supermutantslayer450'''' YOU. LOSE. 05:54, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :You won't get a reply from SD as he left(from my knowledge) and so I shall help you. The stars are gained from the 5 chests for combat on the Road to Rule. For Melee you open the Melee chests and get the 5 chests for it and you will get the 5 stars. --Alpha Lycos 07:02, December 25, 2010 (UTC)